The Past Returns
by mia1601
Summary: After Edward left Bella in New Moon, she found out her father died, William Danvers 3. Back in Ipswitch after the funeral, she has to decided to if go back to her life in Forks without Edward and the Cullens or return to her old life.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Past Returns**_

_**SUMMARY: After Edward left Bella in New Moon, she found out her father died, William Danvers 3. Back in Ipswitch after the funeral, she has to decided to either go back to her life in Forks without Edward and the Cullens or return to her old life as the Daughter of Ipswich. Crossover Twilight/ Covenant. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE COVENANT!**

"_You … don't … want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. "No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz---hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see the contradiction to the words he'd spoken._

"_Well, that changes thing." I was surprised by how clam and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you . . . in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm . . . tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

"_Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awaerness was beginning to seep thorough me, trickling like air through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again._

"_If . . . That's what you want."_

_He nodded once._

_My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below my neck. _

"_I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you thought anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interfernace from me, It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away._

_He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human --- your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

"_And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking._

"_Well"---he hesitated for a short second ----"I won't forget. But my kind . . . We're very easily distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes._

_He took a step back from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again. Goodbye Bella."_

"_Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry my forward._

_I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down , and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed._

"_Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin. Then he was gone. I stared at the stop at which he stood thinking about everything that has happened. 'It would be as if I'd never existed' ringing through my mind._

_I was pulled out of my thoughts by something wet hitting my cheeks. I looked up to see it was getting dark and it started to rain. I looked around me trying to find the way in which we came up. Realizing that I was lost I closed my eyes letting them go black, calling upon the power to appear in my room. I didn't bother changing out of my wet clothes. I was too numb. I climbed into my bed succumbing to the darkness that was calling me. _

_I was jolted awake by a strong force within me in sweat. I looked at the time. 11:17 pm. Five minutes after Caleb's ascension. "Happy Birthday big brother" I whispered to myself. I looked down at myself as I felt a cold wind passed over me. I was still in my clothes from before. 'Might as well take a shower now' I thought to myself as I made my way to the shared bathroom with Charlie. After a much need hot bath, I changed an went back to sleep._

_I was awoken again this time by my cell phone. I looked at the caller id to see someone I never expected to call. "There better be a good reason for your calling Garwin. I was sleeping." I answered getting of my bed. It was 6:30 and Charlie had left for work already so I might as well get up now._

"_Maddy . . . It's your dad. . . He's . . .gone. . . Maddy? . . . Mads you there? MADISON!!" I couldn't breathe anymore. He's gone. After everything that has happened, he's gone. My dad, Edward, Alice, everyone I ever cared for._

_Love, Life, Meaning . . . Over. I succumbed to the darkness a second time never wanting to return._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a crash resonating through out the house._ 'thank god Charlie's spending the night at Billy's' _I thought to myself as I made my way down the stairs, sighing as I looked at the sight before me.

"What the hell happened to you?!" I asked helping my _brother_ from the ground besides the couch. We laid down with my head on his chest before he answered. "I turned forgetting where I was" looking down at me sheepishly. When I looked up at him he sighed at what he saw in my eyes. Ever since Edward left the usually bright chocolate brown eyes were replaced with this haunted look behind them.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself Iz?" Pogue asked me. Pogue Parry is one of my best friends from my life before Edward, before Forks. You see I was never completely honest with Edward and the Cullens about my life. My name is Isabella Madison Danvers. Daughter of Ipswich. My older brother is Caleb Danvers, he's one year older. Where I come from we are known as royalty. Our family was one of the five families escaping the witch trials in England. They settled in Ipswich Massachusetts the first to settle in the 1600's. They are five bloodlines, Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Simms and Pope. The families all have something in common. The Power. In 1692, the five families of powerful witches commit to a covenant of silence to protect themselves against the witch hunters, but one of the families got power hungry and was banished from their lands. Along the centuries, the power and the covenant are transmitted through their descendants. when thirteen the eldest son gets a taste of it, a test of the sort of the power to come. When eighteen years old, he ascends to a higher power. However, the use of magic addicts and if used in excess, ages the warlock.

Chase didn't know this until it was too late. Chase Collins was the fifth bloodline descendant of Pope thought to have ended. He came back wanting revenge an more power just as his ancestors. He tried to get Caleb to will him his power when he ascended but failed. My dad willed Caleb his causing him to die. Caleb was able to defeat Chase but not without a price. We now have to bury our father.

I hadn't realize how long I was thinking until Pogue started to poke my sides. Looking up at him I saw the worry etched into his face. Pogue was like my older brother along with Reid and Tyler. They are known as the Sons of Ipswich along with Caleb. Pogue haven't left my side ever since the phone call that told me my father was no longer with us.

When I collapsed Reid got worried an Pogue used to appear at my side without a second thought. I remember waking up in his arms a couple hours later, crying when I realized that the past 24 hours wasn't a dream. He haven't left since. Eventually I had to tell him about the Cullens and Edward. To say Pogue was pissed was an understatement but I got him to calm down with the promise that the next guy to come around he could do as he wished.

Charlie had let Pogue stay with us. He understood that I needed him. Charlie isn't my real dad. My mom Evelyn was married before she meet my dad William. Charlie is her ex husband. When we were younger my parents thought it would be better if I wasn't around the boys when they got their powers incase something happened. At the time Charlie was married to Renee. It was just easier to say that they were my parents than get the pity looks from people when I explain to them the situation. When I got the powers I hadn't told anyone besides the sons. I haven't been home for 5 years. I have to now go back to bury my father.

I looked back down at our intertwined hands. I was always at peace when I'm with Pogue. "I was just thinking of everything that has happened for the past 48 hours. Two days ago I had a boyfriend and a family and a father. Now I have none of that. It's weird how fast things can change when you let it. In a couple of hours I'm going back to a place I haven't called home for 5 years to bury my father." I let out a deep breath. "Its just a lot to take in . . . That's all." I looked up at him to see him starring intently at me. He then smiled and kissed my head.

"I know. Just know that we are always here for you. Never forget that you have your brother backing you in everything you do, no matter how stupid it may be . . . Reid could tell you. He always does stupid shit just to have Caleb shouting at him after. . . . You should get some sleep. Caleb would kill me if I bring back his little sister who cant stand on her own." He laughed. I smiled back up at him and got comfortable in his arms knowing that he was right. I had people who loved me. Who wouldn't leave me at the first sight of danger. Who believed in me. I closed my eyes knowing that I would be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR COVENANT

"Daddy?" I called to the man in front of me. He turned to look at me.

"Isabella my dear. I missed you." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Daddy? Daddy what happened? What am I doing here?"

"Isabella my dear, I am so sorry. After you left I started to use more. I tried to stop for you an your mother and brother but I couldn't. I was too weak. I never meant to hurt you guys. When the fifth bloodline came back . . . Your mother begged me to help Caleb. I don't regret it my dear. I gave my life for my family." I hadn't realized I was crying until he wiped away my tears.

"My princess Isabella. There is a great battle ahead of you. Your destiny is before you. Learn from my mistakes and the mistakes of your ancestors. Forgive those that have wronged you." I looked up at the green eyes starring at me.

"What does that mean daddy? My destiny. What is happening?" I pleaded.

"I love you Isabella." He said placing one last kiss on my head. I called out to him as he started to drift away. "Daddy! Come back!" I looked around for him but I couldn't see anything, only darkness. In the distance there was a figure floating. As I got closer the figure raised its head. I gasped at the boy before me. It was the guy that wanted Caleb's power, Chase. "You are a powerful one Isabella. Never forget the power within you and the strength an bravery you have. That will lead you to victory. I see it in your eyes but I also see a great deal of sadness. Don't be sad. Great things are coming your way Isabella." I openly stared at the man before me.

"Why did you do it? Why now?"

"Isabella please forgive me for all the pain I've caused you and your brothers. I have learned from my mistakes but with a price. Such price is my life. I let a grudge that wasn't even mine come between me and my family. I regret it mow. Learn from my mistake. Forgive and grow from the mistakes you and others make. Lead your brothers. Help them see the greater good. Tell them I'm sorry. Forgive me Isabella. Please." I could see the sincerity in his eyes. The pain for all the bad things he did. The need to be forgiven.

"I forgive you. Rest in peace." I said kissing him on his cheek. He smiled down at me before he faded away.

I was pulled out of my dream by a blinding light. Looking around me I realized I was in my old room in Ipswich. We arrived late last night. I must've fallen asleep on the ride back home. I looked at the clock. It's 7:30. Thinking back on my dream, I was left confused about many things. Like what did my dad and Chase mean? What battle? Not finding any answers I decided to take a shower and start getting ready for the say ahead of me. A hour passed before I was ready. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my Victoria's Secret Bio fit T-Shirt with my dark blue jeans and pink open toe heels. My hair was pulled back on the top clipped letting the sides fall mid back with soft curls at the end. My eyes had heavy eyeliner and mascara with light lip gloss. I was starring at my chocolate brown eyes. I had changed them when I moved in with Charlie and Renee so match their eyes. After much thought I decided to change them back to their natural colour. Letting my eyes go black for a second I looked back up. My eyes were now a blue green/grayish colour. You never could tell what my real eye colour was. Looking at myself now, I was not Isabella Swan from Forks. I was now Isabella Danvers, Daughter of Ipswich. I sighed making my way downstairs thinking of what to make for breakfast.

I decided on my famous French Toast with eggs and bacon. Quickly getting to work, I had almost finished the toast and eggs when I sensed a presence behind me. Turning around to face the person I spoke. "You know it's not polite to stare." He laughed as he made his way towards me. "I see you haven't wasted time . . . I have missed you making breakfast." Caleb said hugging me tight. He looked like he changed before coming down.

"I missed you nig brother . . . Long time." I said without letting go of him. He held me in his arms for what seemed like hours, neither one of us wanting to let go of each other, We pulled away when we heard someone clear their throat.

"Quit hogging her golden boy. We missed her too"" I was quickly wrapped into the arms of my best friend Reid. Whispering in my ear. "I missed you Middy. Don't ever leave me again."

"I missed you too Reid." Just as quickly as I was pulled into Reid's arms I was pulled into another. Baby boy picked me up swinging me around shouting " Madison you're here! I'm never letting you ago again.

"Glad to be back Ty, but I still need to breathe." I gasped. Tyler quickly put me back on the ground holding me by my shoulders making sure I was ok muttering "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Ty. I missed you too." I said kissing him on his cheek making him blush, thus causing Reid and Pogue to laugh. I could see Caleb rolling his eyes. "I missed you all. I'm glad to be back even if its under these circumstances."

"It's good to have you back. . Man I've missed your French toasts." Reid exclaimed. I turned around rolling my eyes when I saw Caleb started to fry the bacon. Before I had chance to protest, he quickly told me to go sit and that he an the boys had it covered. Just as I was about to go sit, a blond girl entered the kitchen. She had on a denim jeans with a white tank top.

"Hi. I'm Sarah. You must be Isabella. Caleb told me so much about you." she said nervously. I looked back at her wondering how she knows my brother and what she is doing here so early in the morning when I remembered that this must be the Sarah Pogue told me about.

"Oh my God! Sarah as in Caleb's girlfriend?! I'm so happy that there is another girl besides me. These boys can be so annoying at times." I exclaimed hugging her. She hugged me back laughing. "Glad I could be of help. I know Reid and Tyler could be a handful."

"Hey! We're not that bad. Right Baby Boy?" Reid asked. "Yeah, sure. Reid is just an angel. . When he's sleeping." he laughed. Reid sent him a glare as the rest of us laughed. I looked around the kitchen smiling. Caleb was trying to fry the bacon without burning it, Pogue was getting our drinks and Reid an Tyler was fighting over the place setting. It's good to be with my family again.

I pulled Sarah to the table and started talking to her. I told her how I also have the power but only the boys know. She told me about herself an how she came to attend Spencer and meet the infamous Sons. It turned out we had a lot in common. We had just planned to go shopping in the following days when breakfast was ready. We were all eating, talking and laughing when there was a gasp from the kitchen door.

I looked up to see my mother with a shocked expression. "Madison is that you?" My mom asked coming towards me. I got up from my place and embraced her. "Yeah mom. I'm back for the funeral. I've missed you. Didn't Caleb tell you?" I asked.

"No he didn't." she said turning to glare at Caleb. He quickly turned his head looking down while the rest of us laughed. "My dear child. Look how you've grown. So beautiful. Would you be returning after?" I haven't thought much about that since I arrived. It still hurts to think about what happened while I was in Forks.

"I don't know mom. Lets not worry about that now. How are you?" She looked like she haven't slept much or eaten. You could smell the alcohol on her breath. "I've been better. I miss him, your father." She said with a few tears falling from her blue eyes. I hugged her tightly. "I know mom. I miss him too. He's in a better place now. Don't cry. Celebrate his life and all the good things he did." She pulled back smiling at me, wiping the tears that escaped from her eyes.

"You were always my favourite child." She joked. I laughed at the fake hurt expression on Caleb's face. " You're right. Your father wouldn't like to see us like this. Well I'm going to make arrangements for his funeral. We must have a party for you being back here. Even if you're not staying ok?" I know she was trying to put on a brave front for us but I could see the sadness in her eyes. I knew what she is going though. I felt the same way when Edward left. At least my dad loved her. "Sure, we would have a party but I only ask if we keep it small. Family and close friends. Nothing too big," she smiled brightly back at me. For a brief second I could see the twinkle in her eyes from when I was small. She hugged me and Caleb before leaving. I went back to my seat not feeling hungry anymore.

"You know you just made her the happiest she's been since you left right?" Caleb spoke from besides me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "I miss him . . . I miss everybody. If a party will make her happy them we will have a party. Even if I don't want one." He pulled me into his arms holding my as I cried. I had been keeping everything bottled up. I need to be strong for my mom and Caleb. I could feel Pogue rubbing my back and Reid and Tyler holding my hands. After a few more tears I pulled away, "I must look like mess" I joked. "So . . . What are we gonna do today?" I asked.

"Well we were planning to just watching movies then going to Nicky's later. Unless you have something else planned." Tyler responded smiling. I smiled back at him shaking my head. "Nope." I replied popping the 'p'. We finished our food and headed to the living room.

Caleb and Sarah were on the loveseat. Reid and Pogue were sprawled on the other couch. Tyler was on the ground with his back on the couch with my head on his lap playing in my hair. Tyler and I were always close friends.

During the forth movie, mom came in to tell us the funeral was in two days and my party would be on Saturday. After 3 more movies and many bags of popcorn we went our separate ways to get dressed for Nicky's. One hour later I was dressed looking at myself in the mirror. I was in a black t-shirt with Victoria's secret printed on the front, blue jeans and sliver heals. I left my hair out and just touched up my make- up. I wasn't in the mood to dress up much so I kept it simple. Since I was younger I wanted to be a Victoria's secret model. I have most of their clothes. Content with how I looked I grabbed my Pink jacket and made my way downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"So Middy, wanna be my date for the night?" Reid asked coming up to me grabbing my hand. "Why of course Reid. Who else shall keep an eye on you?" I laughed. Everybody laughed as we made our way to the cars. We left the house around 9. I was riding in the hummer with Reid, Tyler and Pogue. Caleb and Sarah were in the mustang. We arrived a Nicky's 10 mins later with Reid driving. The place was packed with Spencer students. As I entered I was greeted with a thick cloud of smoke and blasting music.

Sarah and I found a table to sit will the boys went to get something to food and drinks. "Has Ipswich changed much since you left?" Sarah asked. "It haven't changed much. But its great to be back. I've missed this place."

"Are you planning on coming back? Caleb and the boys have missed you a lot." Before I got a chance to answer the boys came back with our food. We had just finished eating when Reid and Tyler went to play pool against some creepy guy with curly hair. A little while later Caleb and Pogue left to play foosball leaving Sarah an I alone. Sarah leaned over to me, "why do boys always do this? They bring us out to have fun then just leave to go play with their toys?" I laughed with her. " Well there is only one way to change it. Come on." I grabbed her hand leading her to the jukebox. "I like the way you think. I did the same thing when I first moved here. But they still went back to their game after." she pouted.

"You need to put on something they like. A guy's song. Like this one." I put in the quarter and pick Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. I pulled sarah to the dance floor and began dancing with her. A little while later Sarah was dancing with Caleb and I was dancing with Pogue. I was surprised at how comfortable I was with our bodies this close together. I could feel his breath on my skin sending a chill down my spine. I looked at his green eyes getting lost in them. After the song was over, Reid came over an we started to dance as slow song came on.

"What kind of date would I be if my girl was dancing with another guy?" he asked leaning towards me. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Oh calm down, I'm only helping you get him jealous." When he saw the confused expression on my face he went on the explain. "He likes you Maddy. . . Don't try to act dumb. I know you like him too. Just don't hurt him. He just came out a relationship." I remembered Pogue telling me about some girl named Kate that Chase went after also but he never got into detail about it. "What happened between them?"

"When Chase put the curse on her and she ended up in the hospital, Pogue went after him. Chase beat him up pretty bad. After he was defeated Pogue thought it would be best if he told Kate what really happened. He didn't feel right lying to her after her life was just in danger. When she found out, she couldn't handle it. Caleb had to erase her memory of it. She only knows that she's not with Pogue anymore. He took it pretty hard. They were together for a long time."

I never expected it to be so serious. I just thought she was just some random girl that got dragged into the drama. I looked over at Pogue to see him starring at me. He smiled when he saw me looking at him. After the song I went back to sit with everybody. We spent the rest of the night, playing pool and dancing. We left Nicky's a little after one. When we reached home we parted goodnight and crashed. I went to sleep hoping that I would be able to understand what my dad was trying to tell me in my dreams.

A/N: I would like to thank all those who have reviewed my story already. You have been great support to me. Again thank you! J


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE COVENANT.**

The following days passed quickly. I was on my way to the funeral with my mom and Caleb, us on either side of her. I turned to look at Caleb. After a second he turned to look at me. I gave him a small smile before I returned to looking out the window.

Since that night at Nicky's, Pogue and I relationship have gotten closer. We were always close but its different now. I only ever had this feeling with another, Edward. I refused to think that. My relationship with Pogue was purely platonic. No matter what Reid said, nothing would happen between us. Pogue was still getting over Kate and I, Edward. I refused to have him as a rebound and hopefully vice versa. Focusing back on the scenery outside I realized we were pulling up to the cemetery.

Only family members of the covenant were allowed on grounds. Sarah opted to stay and wait of us back at the manor. We have gotten close over the past days. As I got out the limo, I looked ahead of me. Pogue was helping his mother out of their limo. He looked up and our eyes locked. I started to feel dizzy and nauseous looking into his green eyes. I felt a need and want to be in his arms, for him to tell me it's alright, that I don't need to keep everything in. To have him hold me as I bury my father. I contemplated asking him but it would seem odd now I think.

We broke eye contact when I realized Caleb was talking to me now. "Um...what did you say Caleb?" I asked hoping he didn't realize I was starring at his best friend and he was starring back. Maybe he would think I was in my own little world again..."I said we better get going. The ceremony's going to start soon." I agreed and started walking towards where everybody gathered, thankfully he didn't notice or if he did that he didn't bring it up. I saw him look back before a smile appeared on his face. Looking back myself to see what could cause it, I saw Pogue starring at me while his parents were trying to talk to him. When he caught me looking at him, he mouthed 'You look beautiful.' I looked away blushing.

By now we were all gathered around my father's coffin. It was a slick black coffin with sliver handles all engraved with the each family crest. I wasn't paying attention to what was being said. My thoughts kept rushing through my mind, the same thing over and over. 'If I was here to I could've saved him. He wouldn't have gotten addicted. It's my fault.' I never got to say goodbye to my father. To tell him I loved him. Starring at the coffin before me I felt like I failed my family somehow. Like it was my fault chase came, that my dad got addicted, that he gave his life to protect us. If I was here to help Caleb, maybe my dad would still be here. Even for a little while longer. Just maybe. Instead I was falling in love with a vampire who allowed me to be a part of his family when I couldn't be part of mine. Just to have him take that all away from me in a moment's notice.

I brought out of my thoughts when my mom and Caleb both got up. My mom was shaking with sobs for her husband. I could see Caleb was trying to be strong for my mom an me, that he too blamed himself but he was slowing breaking with each step he take closer to the coffin. I got up and grabbed a handful of dirt. I made my way over to the coffin as it was being lowered.

"I love you daddy. Sorry I couldn't be here to save you or help Caleb. Rest in peace." I whispered as I dropped the dirt on the now lowered coffin. It was in that moment looking down at the coffin in the ground as they started to fill it that I broke. Everything that I held on to, every wish that this is all a dream, everything that I didn't let out came crashing on me. I didn't pay mind to the arms that wrapped around me or the words of comfort being whispered to me. All that mattered was he was gone. I failed him and now he was never coming back. The last time I saw him was five years ago and I was upset with him cause I was leaving and he had to go to a business meeting. I cried for every bad thing I said to him or thought of him. I let go of all emotions as I welcomed the darkness to take me away from this world of pain. I collapsed ignoring my name being called. I wanted to get away and I was.

"_You need to forgive yourself my dear." A voice spoke. I was standing in my backyard in a white dress. I turned around to see my father smiling at me. I ran into his open hands crying. "Daddy I'm sorry. I couldn't save you. It's my fault." I cried._

_"It's not your fault sweetheart. It never was. You need to know that. You had no way of knowing what was happening. You and your brother both needs to forgive yourselves. Help Caleb see that it's not his fault. Remember there is a battle soon to come. You must fight it my dear. Remember what I told you." He started to drift away._

_"Daddy don't go! Please!!"_

_"I love you." _I woke up in my bed still wearing my dress from the funeral. I felt something squeeze my hand. I looked down to see Caleb asleep with his head on my bed and my hand in his. He too was still in his clothes from the funeral. I scanned the room to see all the boys and Sarah were there. Pogue was on my other side sleeping just like Caleb. Baby boy and Reid were sitting leaning on the wall sleeping. Sarah was on my couch sleeping. I wondered how long I was asleep for. I eased my hand out of Caleb's as I got off the bed. With one last look around the room I left trying not to wake them. When I passed the living room I saw all the parents spread out around the room sleeping.

I passed through the kitchen door and went into the backyard. I went to where I was standing in my dream. It was by the big oak tree that our ancestors planted. I sat down and looked at the sunset. What did my dad mean by a battle? This was the third time I heard that. I thought back to what happened at the funeral, remembering how I collapsed in who I assume Pogue arms. I felt safe in the person arms but I needed to let out all that I held in for my father. That led me to thinking something I haven't thought about since I came here. Should I return? This is my home after all. Even if I haven't been here for 5 years. I have to come back sometime right? But what about Charlie. I would miss him. How would her feed himself if I were to leave. What about my friends. Jessica and Lauren would love to get rid of me but what about mike and Angela. Yes mike can't stop asking to go out with me but he was always nice to me. Angela was always nice and helpful and just a good friend to have unlike Jessica.

Should I leave they would get over it eventually. I would keep contact with Angela and mike. The only real reason for me to stay is Charlie. He is the only real father figure I have now.

"What are you doing out here?" a voice asked next to me. I looked up to see Caleb looking down at me.

"I just came to think. I had a dream about dad." I said looking down. I looked to my right where Caleb was. His face was a mixture of emotions. Shock, curiosity, worry and pity. "What happened?"

"It's weird. It wasn't the first dream. I had another one when I first came back." His facial expression changed to one emotion, worry. "In the first one he told me that he was sorry for getting addicted and that he doesn't regret willing you his power to save his family. That there was a big battle coming and it's my destiny. When I asked him what he meant, he just told me that he loved me, kissed my forehead then disappeared!" I said pouting while putting my arms in the air. Caleb just looked curious and slightly amused at my childish ways.

"Well that's when Chase shows up." I was cut off by Caleb shouting."What?! Did he do anything? What did he want?" I had never seen him look so pissed before.

"No, he just said I was brave and strong. That he saw it in my eyes but he also saw sadness in them. He said not to worry great things are coming my way. That I must forgive those who have wronged me. I must lead my brothers." I said exhaustedly. " he said to tell you guys he's sorry that he let a grudge that wasn't even his get between he and his family." Caleb now had a look of sorrow and pity. It quickly changed to one of anger.

"How do you know he telling the truth? He could be lying!"

"He's not." I answered simply. I was starting to feel tired again.

"How could you just say that? Where is your proof that he isn't lying. That it's all a trap. You don't know him Madison. He tried to kill Sarah and Pogue and Kate. He tried to kill me!"

I looked Caleb directly in his eyes as I spoke. "Where is your proof? I know all of this Caleb but you didn't see how he was looking. The pain in his eyes for all the pain he's caused. Nobody is that good of an actor. Just believe and trust me Caleb. Forgive him." I was tired for fighting with Caleb and trying to figure out what my dreams mean. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Caleb don't make the same mistakes our ancestors made. He is sorry so just forgive him so he could finally rest. Please." I looked up at him. He was still unsure but he agreed.

"Fine. I forgive him but I still don't trust him. I just hope he really is dead and you had a freaky other world dream. I would hate to think he's back...what about your other dream. "

"It was just dad this time. He wanted us to stop blaming ourselves. That there was nothing we could've done to change what has happened. Also that the battle is soon. Why must he be so cryptic?" I cried out. Caleb just laughed at me. We sat in silence as we watched the sun set.

"What are you guys doing out here?" we looked up to see Pogue, Reid, Tyler and Sarah heading our way. They reached and stood around us. Pogue helped me stand as we got up. "I came out here to think and Caleb came to keep me company."I told them. Pogue slipped his arm around my waist. I looked up and smiled at him. Caleb went to stand by Sarah and did the same thing.

"Well let's go inside. I'm hungry." Reid said from next to Tyler. He just laughed at his brother before slapping his back and leading him back to the house. Without making a move to follow them I called over to Sarah. "Hey, we're still on for shopping tomorrow right? I need to get a dress for the party." I asked her. "Yeah sure. I need one too. When should we leave?"

"How about leave around 11 so we could have lunch then go shopping."

"Sounds good." I smiled at her. I looked over to her left to see Caleb smiling at me. We shared a look before following the boys back to the house with Pouge and Sarah at our sides.

_**A/n: I would like to thank all those who have reviewed so far. It makes me proud that you actually like my story. Also I must let you know that starting on Monday I would be having exams. Now people these exams is mucho importante. If I fail them I would have to pay to write the BIG one. And the price is not cheap either. So starting from tomorrow I would be hitting the books head on. Meaning I most likely wouldn't be updating for some time. I am truly sorry to all who enjoy it. My exams last two weeks almost every day so please be patient with me. I would still be writing, so you won't have to wait added days after my exams finish to get a next chapter. I just wouldn't have time to type it out on my computer. Don't worry I does type fast so as soon as my last exams finish I would update as soon as possible. Again I'm sorry.**_

_**Oh and also I'm sorry for the ending in this chapter. I was so busy writing the chapters cuz I got rehl inspiration this weekend and I just had to write. I just hurried to start and finish this chapter. So bear with me. After exams I look over it and change where needed and reload it. Oh! For those that have read this far. Please be aware that there are links on my profile for the story. Check it out! I guess that's all. :)**_


End file.
